


【艾利/授翻】I’m Not A Kid Any More我不再是孩子了（2）

by TINOJM17



Series: 【艾利/授翻】I’m Not A Kid Any More我不再是孩子了 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINOJM17/pseuds/TINOJM17
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: 【艾利/授翻】I’m Not A Kid Any More我不再是孩子了 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673398
Kudos: 7





	【艾利/授翻】I’m Not A Kid Any More我不再是孩子了（2）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemonSaiborg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonSaiborg/gifts).
  * A translation of [I'm Not A Kid Any More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752238) by [DemonSaiborg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonSaiborg/pseuds/DemonSaiborg). 



**Chapter2：Reunited重逢**

一元复始，万象更新。  
又一年，又一届朝气蓬勃、春风满面的学生。  
阿克曼教授好奇要过多久这些学生才会褪去脸上的笑容，要过多久上午九点的课才能减少，工作量才会开始增加。这些可怜的孩子大多数都努力用功，想进入Sakura大学这样的一流大学，但他们从未真正准备好迎接他们愈加困难的学业。在利威尔做讲师的这么些年里，他看到一个又一个学生  
像无头苍蝇一样名次直掉。也曾有学生抱怨他的严苛、他过大的工作量、他的不近人情，但他不在乎。  
他不希望他班上的学生不够专注。对利威尔来说，要么用功，要么滚蛋。  
艾伦的眼睛已经盯着他的手表看了整整十七分钟二十四秒了。他挺拔而肌肉发达的身体紧贴着教室的门：动作得轻一点，这样门才不会开。他想尽可能地靠近那个房间。这个新生确信他能从门铰链的小缝隙中闻到香甜的气味。他很清楚房间里的人是谁。他几乎能尝出他的味道。  
“呃，打扰一下。”  
艾伦喘息了一下，转过身来找寻这个没礼貌的插嘴的家伙。当他不得不低头对上一双炯炯有神的蓝眼睛时，他有点惊诧。恍惚间，他以为阿尔敏去牛津留学的事情是瞎编的，他仿佛就站在他眼前。但，不对，这绝对是个姑娘。  
“这是阿克曼教授的语言课吗？”女孩把一缕耀眼的金发挽到耳后，露出白瓷一般的肌肤和可爱的圆脸蛋儿。  
“呃，是的。”艾伦颇带怨气地回答，他隐隐地有点生这个女孩的气。因为她夺走了教师门口的香气。  
“哦，谢天谢地！”这姑娘笑容满面地望着他，紧张的肩膀明显放松了。“很高兴我没找错教室。虽然我好像来得有点早。你也是，嗯？”  
诶。这个女孩能不能别和他讲话？还是说艾伦得被迫忍受她的闲言碎语直到进教室为止？她很快解答了他的疑问。  
“我叫希斯特利亚，很高兴认识你！”希斯特利亚。艾伦默念了一下这个名字，还挺好听的。  
“我是艾伦。”他的声音毫无波澜。艾伦知道自己听起来很冷淡，很有距离感。意识到这件事让他打了个冷战。他的语气很像利威尔。  
希斯特利亚低下头，艾伦注意到她的脸颊有些泛红。“艾伦，上课时我可以坐你旁边吗？我有点紧张，我不想一个人坐。”  
太悲惨了。他真的得继续忍受她，不是吗？当他想象到利威尔看见他和一位年轻漂亮的女士坐在教室前面时，他感到有点心慌。他会误会的。但很快他就甩掉了脑子里那些想法。利威尔很快就会明白他的意图。没必要担心。再说了，在班上多一个朋友起码不是坏事。  
“可以，当然可以，希斯特利亚，我愿意和你一起坐！”他尽可能对姑娘假笑了一下。呃，也许这样表现得有点热情过度了。艾伦从来都不擅长在任何社交环境下估量什么是适度的情感承诺，但他的话似乎很受用，因为希斯特利亚的表情在回应时喜笑颜开。  
“太谢谢你了，艾伦！”  
接下来的二十分钟充满了家长里短，什么以前的功课啦，家庭生活和朋友啦。与此同时，艾伦一直在向那扇教室的门缓缓靠近，深深地，大口地呼吸着，他知道自己呼吸着的是同样的空气，他心爱之人呼吸着的空气。不久之后，他们又会在同一个房间里了。他又能看到那双深邃的、漠然的双眸，那美妙的、纤细的身体了。他又可以听见利威尔性感的声音了，看着他在白板上写字时那优雅的动作。光是这个念头就快把他送上极乐的巅峰了。但每次在他沉浸其中的时候，他就能听见背后那姑娘单调的声音。  
“那个，我现在正在学习法语和语言学，我一直想在巴黎教书，而且……”废话，废话，全是废话。感谢上帝，她学的是法语，而不是像艾伦那样学日语。他和她待在一起的时间不会太长，他已经需要中场休息了。另外，这意味着他不需要结交更多的朋友，他每周的日语课就是他真正能够和利威尔交流的时间。毕竟，艾伦对日语感兴趣的唯一原因是因为利威尔是这门课的老师。  
走廊里开始挤满焦急的新面孔。几乎所有的男生的注意力都集中在希斯特利亚身上，有些女生也不例外。艾伦知道，她是众人的焦点。但他不在乎。时间快到了。艾伦甚至不再假装听希斯特利亚说的话，他盯着手表直到进教室。他几乎难以自持。  
利威尔站直了身子，深深地叹了口气，这时学生们开始涌入教室。他讨厌上一年级的课。他简直恨之入骨。他们惹人厌烦，还要人操心。第一次脱离父母的控制，他们大多数只关心买醉和party。以他以往的经验，大多数会在一两年后清醒过来，但在那之前……啧。  
“好了，同学们，现在闭嘴。”学生们安静了下来，用他们稚气明亮的眼睛盯着他，可能在好奇为什么他们的新教授看起来如此疲惫。  
“我先简短地自我介绍一下。我是阿克曼教授，是这门课的主讲师，还有史密斯教授，你们明天会见到他。”在他准备转身在白板上写下自己的名字时，艾伦的眼睛一直黏在他身上。他穿的是艾伦高中时喜欢的那种贴身的白衬衫，但这件衬衫看起来更厚实，也更贵重。它的布料不再那么透了，艾伦失望地叹气。然而，他那挺翘的屁股仍然紧紧地裹在裤子里，艾伦甚至能感觉到他那锋利的牙齿在他柔软的下唇上磨蹭。  
他的心狂跳不止。他已经很久没和利威尔共处一室了。大部分时候，他跟在那个人身后时，都不得不身体后仰，带上兜帽，祈祷不要被认出来。他经常和利威尔去同一家咖啡厅，一看到利威尔完美的嘴唇绕在咖啡杯的边缘，内心深处就充满了兴奋。天知道这些年他偷过多少他用过的杯子。但现在，他正大光明地坐在教室前排，没有人能介入他们之间。时机终于到了，他现在更成熟了，更帅气了，更聪明了。他知道他一定可以让利威尔爱上他。一切都会按照计划进行。他只需要和他玩点小游戏。  
“所以我直接跳过这里。”教授的手握着马克笔开始有节奏地在白板上画着。他的手腕动作利落流畅，身后的学生看着他复杂的绘图在白板上成型，都倒抽了一口气，不由得唉声叹气起来。画中只有寥寥几个字，大部分是线条和字母，它们连在一起构成了一个复杂的图表，这是班里人都闻所未闻的。呃……除了艾伦以外。  
“我看到你们的茫然的眼神了。”他得意地笑道，转向目瞪口呆的学生。艾伦的牙齿啃着他弯折的拇指。那抹笑，就好似是从他的幻想中直接撕裂下来，贴在利威尔那完美无瑕的脸上的。“我不指望你们能理解我刚刚画的图，但是到今年年底，这将成为所有人的第二本能。”  
他叹了口气。“谁能告诉我这是什么？”  
教室里一片死寂，除了几声胆怯的咳嗽和哽噎。但他话音刚落，艾伦的手就举了起来。教授转身面对第一排的男孩，他的绿眼睛中闪烁着渴望的光芒，利威尔觉得他看上去有些眼熟。他的身材很有型，臂膀紧贴着黑色的T恤，深色的长发绑成一个凌乱的圆髻。利威尔否定了之前的想法，他不可能认识这个人，他肯定能记住一个长得这么像……像这样的人。  
“好，前排的同学。”  
艾伦能感到他有多紧张，心跳开始加速。利威尔已经好几年没有直接用他那低沉、性感的声音同他讲话了。是时候给他留点深刻印象了。  
“那是一个复杂的抽象语法树，教授。”艾伦开口。当他开始描述每一个节点，每一个细节时，他能感觉到教室里的每双眼睛都齐刷刷地看着他。眼角的余光可以瞥见希斯特利亚大张着嘴。艾伦看见利威尔扬起眉毛惊讶的表情时，他几乎要尖叫出声了。哦，利威尔，这就让你感到惊讶了，走着瞧吧，我会让你体验到未来几个月我为你准备的。  
“第一次有人答对。”老师的嘴角扯开一丝笑意，他中意的学生快要因此融化在座位上了。“这是我期望你们所有人在今年年底达到的水平，但看起来你已经达到了。你以前上过语法课吗？”  
“不，先生，我是自学的。”艾伦如实答道。要是利威尔知道这些年来他有多少个不眠之夜是为了他的大学之行做准备就好了。人们总说他智力一般，但他对这门课了如指掌。他不必再花时间学了，这就是为何他在开学之前就学会了所有要教的东西。他是为了利威尔来的，没有别的原因。  
“唔。”利威尔又仔细打量了一下这个男孩，然后转过身去。他身上有种熟悉的感觉，但他就是摸不透。“令人印象深刻。”  
下课了，学生们马不停蹄地逃离了课堂。利威尔可以发誓，他甚至看到了几个学生的耳朵尖冒气了，这可能就是大脑完全宕机的结果。那些弱鸡在他班上连一个月都坚持不了。  
“不用等我了，好吗？”他听到熟悉的声音对身后的人说道。“我有重要的事和教授说。”利威尔飞快地瞥了一眼，看见那些话是从那个男孩嘴里说出来的。那个知道所有答案的人。那个用他无法理解的方式激起他的兴趣的人。  
房间里空无一人，除了他俩，相对无言。  
当他走向利威尔时，教授注意到了他手臂摆动的幅度，以及他脸上坚定的表情。他为何这样看着他？当他走近时，他的身高也更明显了。  
“切。”利威尔低声抱怨，为什么这孩子这么高？  
“阿克曼先生。”艾伦咧嘴一笑，自信地对年长者露出一口白牙。“我已经很久没能想这样和你说话了。”  
“呃……”利威尔皱起眉头。“我们以前见过吗？”  
艾伦吃了一惊。利威尔真的不记得他了。他有点被冒犯到了，直到他意识到：一定是因为他现在看起来很不一样了。有一次，在他最喜欢的咖啡厅里，他看见利威尔在翻阅一本男性时尚杂志。他细细地研究着他纤细的手指翻页的方式，以及他的目光停留在那些长发飘逸的模特身上稍作停留的样子。为了迎合爱人的口味，艾伦只得留长发才合适。  
“你不记得我了，嗯？”艾伦得意地笑了，朝利威尔更近一步。他现在真的比他高了许多。他看起来真可爱。那么脆弱，那么顺从。如果可以，艾伦真想抓住他，把他推到墙边用舌头……但他不会。那不是能赢得利威尔好感的办法。那种事可以等一等。  
“不记得。”利威尔一如既往地直言不讳，他开始有点不耐烦了。艾伦咬着嘴唇，压抑着内心兽性的冲动。  
“真可惜，你知道吗，我曾是你最喜欢的学生来着。查帕尔高中。”利威尔看起来还是难以置信，他是否在忸怩作态呢？真可笑。“艾伦·耶格尔。”  
灵光一闪，利威尔突然想起来了。他记得所有事。  
“哦。”所以他才会记得这家伙！这家伙就是在他上班最后一天给他表白的学生！利威尔真没想到会和这家伙再相遇。都长这么大了。他看起来不一样了，但是……奇怪的是一样的地方。他能感到自己手心冒汗，胸腔里的剧烈跳动。他深吸一口气。这没什么可担心的。这个男孩愚蠢的迷恋可能在几年前就消失殆尽了。但是……这真是个奇怪的巧合。  
“是的，艾伦，我记得你。”  
“我就知道！”艾伦也对老师笑起来，利威尔不禁有点受宠若惊，毕竟这孩子真的一直记着他。看来他曾是个不错的高中老师。  
“那么，艾伦，什么风把你吹到Sakura大学来了？这里离家很远，你有奖学金吗？”  
“这不是显而易见吗？”艾伦边说边笑了。利威尔真会和他耍滑头，真可爱！“我来这还不是因为你……”  
教室的门被猛地推开，这声突如其来的撞击声打断了艾伦。话音未落，学生们又开始叽叽喳喳起来，教室里又坐满了人。到了阿克曼教授的下一节课了。尽管他很想和他待在一起，但他很爱他，要让他完成自己的工作。毕竟，他必须保持最佳状态才能保住这份工作，继续担任艾伦的教授。  
“看来我该走了，利威尔。”艾伦靠近他，刚好够闻到心爱的人身上的香味。他抓住老师的手，迅速的握了一下，但利威尔还未来得及抗议，他就转身离开了。  
利威尔困惑地呆在教室前，仍然在努力思索刚刚发生的事。他说“我来这是为了你……”是什么意思？


End file.
